the missing piece of the puzzle
by archangelic.gracelessness
Summary: In a particularly emotional state of mind, a poem was composed from the point of view of sam winchester when being rather intimate with his angel. This is entirely for the sake of venting and I thought 'hay why not share this with you guys' [[there is implied smut and such as well as some definite fluff in a angsty poetic format.]]


so I wrote a thing. samifer poetry because I had some intense feels that I had to vent and I thought "hay why not share my feelsy word vomit with the world?" so here it is. review and stuff if you liked it and I may even do more. who knows?

this is featured on my fandom poetry tumblr blog it would be cool of you to check it out

* * *

THE MISSING PEICE OF THE PUZZLE - A samifer poem

"_sam_" his soft voice whispers to me

lips so tantalisingly close to the shell of my ear

that I can feel him taste the salt of my skin  
_a forked tongue flickers_  
and my flesh burns ice beneath his every possessive caress  
_I am boiling_  
I am freezing so deliciously hot  
and arching _desperately_ beneath his touch  
before long my mind is reeling

I look up to meet them  
those glacial blue eyes that are fixed unblinkingly and relentlessly upon my own  
they silently claim me  
chanting like a mantra  
_"mine"_  
_"you are mine"_  
_"my little sammy"_  
I wrap my legs around his lithe waist  
my head leant back  
inviting  
submitting  
_yes_  
I am no one else's _I am yours and yours alone_  
_my angel_

_what was there before this_ I wonder  
before us?  
I forget  
under his gaze I know  
there can never be anything other now  
_I have tasted it_  
two halves have forever been made whole  
complete  
we are one  
I was no more than a jigsaw puzzle with a piece missing  
unaware of its absence  
the feeling of incompletion supposedly  
unnoticed  
but  
subconsciously  
something within me had been calling out  
_yearning _  
desiring him  
he made me see how we need each other  
my angel  
_my missing piece of the puzzle_

I cry out and arch beneath him  
my every sense blissfully cries, sings, _screams_ with his name  
though he has so very many  
satan  
The devil  
Beelzebub  
The morning star  
but the only name on my trembling lips  
Is **Lucifer**  
my fallen angel  
his arctic breath ghosts over my sweat slick face  
_his fingers trail_  
_nails rake_  
_tongue glides_  
across my naked skin like white hot perfection  
leaving fire and ice and breathlessness in their wake  
and I hiss through gritted teeth

against the hollow of my throat now  
he murmurs  
praise and words of utter worship  
_my angel is worshipping me_  
he thrusts and his breath hitches delightfully  
catching in his throat  
as he chokes out broken sentences  
Enochian and English  
mingling and merging on his tongue  
_tumbling_ from lips that are not his own  
like kisses  
and I shudder at the sound  
the implications  
and _meaning_  
and the irrepressible intimacy of it all

"**I love you**"  
I hear my own voice utter  
lips having betrayed me  
foolish confidence having gotten the upper hand  
In momentary madness  
I look up with caution to the archangel  
_my angel_  
and meet those blue blue eyes that are not his own  
yet in some way to me  
are entirely his  
and they _blaze_ with something powerful  
something hungry and unidentifiable  
and I cannot help but think how beautiful he looks this way

my composure leaves me  
as with slow sure movements he lowers himself  
down closer towards me  
heavy breath and heady eyes rule in this  
the temporary kingdom  
the kingdom of this perfect moment  
"_I love you too, sam winchester_" the devil replies  
with borrowed lips that graze tenderly against my own  
and those words are spoken  
with such _rawness_ such _pure gratitude_  
that it rocks me to my core  
and I swear that I hear a puzzle piece snap satisfyingly into place  
_hallelujah _  
I say to myself In the back of my mind  
as those soft  
cool lips like snow melt against my own

_hallelujah indeed_

* * *

so yes, review and tell me what you think and whatnot.


End file.
